


Скелеты в шкафу

by fandomDCCW



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Мини от G до PG-13. [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Season 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDCCW/pseuds/fandomDCCW
Summary: Вряд ли кто-то узнает, что происходило в голове у Теи, когда та умирала.





	Скелеты в шкафу

Умирать не больно и не холодно — одиноко. 

Тея не сдается, борется изо всех сил, но стоит ли? Меч пронзает ее насквозь, осколки стекла впиваются в тело: с каждой секундой она теряет все больше крови. Даже если Оливер или Малкольм успеют ее найти, смогут ли спасти врачи? Ра'с аль Гул действовал наверняка, у него был план, в котором живая Тея не нужна, только мертвая. Она прочитала это в его уставшем взгляде: ничего личного, он попросту забирает свое любыми средствами. 

Она прикрывает глаза на мгновение и, похоже, отключается, потому что когда открывает их, видит обеспокоенное лицо Оливера. Тот что-то говорит, кричит в телефон, зовет ее, но Тея ловит себя на мысли, что ждала совсем другого человека — невыносимого, лицемерного, манипулирующего. Малкольма. Да, он не мог, не должен был, но она бы хотела... И плевать, что сама выгоняла. 

— Папа, —произносит одними губами и теряет сознание. 

_Тее кажется, что она плывет, по глазам бьет солнечный свет. Она резко садится и прищуривается. Тея оглядывается по сторонам и узнает собственную комнату на Корто Мальтезе. Ей было хорошо здесь — легко и свободно. И пусть для всех она притворялась Мией, Тея никогда не ощущала себя настолько настоящей._

_— Уже проснулась? — в приоткрытую дверь просовывается голова Малкольма. — Поднимайся скорее, у меня для тебя сюрприз._

_Тея удивленно приподнимает брови, но не успевает ничего спросить: Малкольм уходит, оставляя ее наедине с загадками и сомнениями. Это абсолютно на него непохоже. Постоянные тренировки, работа и изредка беседы сенсея с учеником — все, что ей обычно позволено. Она почти уверена, что Малкольм боится близости, не хочет, чтобы она привязалась, но ведь тогда и довериться ему она тоже не сможет, несмотря ни на что. Тея теряется в череде предположений, которые она не в силах ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть, а Малкольм только усложняет все снова и снова. Он просит быть его дочерью, но в то же время бежит от нее. А может, от чувств к ней, мелькает неожиданная мысль, но она лишь отмахивается. С чего бы вдруг? Это же... невозможно?_

_Тея спускается на кухню, привычно открывает холодильник и наливает апельсиновый сок. Малкольма нет. Уж не в этом ли сюрприз — обычное утро без тренировочных мечей? Вряд ли, слишком великодушно с его стороны._

_— Идем гулять? — он появляется так же внезапно, как и в комнате Теи, и ведет себя по-прежнему странно._

_— Что с тобой не так? — прищуривается она, окидывая Малкольма подозрительным взглядом с головы до ног. — Я все еще сплю, или мы в какой-то параллельной вселенной?_

_— Это все твоя фантазия, — хмыкает Малкольм. — Я не виноват, что ты хочешь видеть такой вариант заботливого папочки._

_Тее противно. Кажется, даже сок отдает болотной тиной и гнилью. За окнами темнеет, улыбка Малкольма угасает, его одежда превращается в кимоно, а в руках появляется меч. Он такой, какой есть. Тея облизывается. Она чувствует опасность каждой клеткой тела, адреналин вскипает в венах, мышцы напрягаются: она готова ринуться в бой с оружием или без. Она уже не та слабая девочка, которая прячется в угол и надеется, что кто-то ее защитит, теперь Тея может за себя постоять. Он нападает, и она отражает удар за ударом. Малкольм не надевает маску, и она видит, как он ухмыляется. Ничего-ничего, Тея покажет, чего стоит. Его уроки не проходят даром, и она почти не уступает._

_— Тебе меня не одолеть, — дразнит он при очередном выпаде._

_— Я не перестану пытаться, — бросает в лицо, когда Малкольм скручивает ее и прижимает к себе._

_Тея прерывисто дышит, переводя взгляд с его глаз на губы и обратно. Он молчит, она тоже, только звук шумного дыхания нарушает тишину комнаты. Напряжение между ними нарастает, трещит по швам и грозит выплеснуться. Тея чувствует, как обволакивает ее возбуждение — темное, вязкое,. Оно так же неожиданно, как и логично. Тея наконец понимает то, что так долго отрицала, — ее тянет к Малкольму на физическом уровне, и она не может объяснить почему. Он ее отец. Пусть и не воспитывал, но всегда был поблизости. Тея знает его с детства. Что изменилось сейчас? Что становится катализатором, что кидает ее в объятия Малкольма, что делает его близким? Смерть мамы, ложь Оливера или собственное одиночество?_

_Приходится признать, что настоящий Малкольм ей нравится куда больше выдуманного образцово-положительного. Это даже почти не кажется странным, потому что... вся ее жизнь выходит за рамки обычного, как бы ни казалось сначала._

_— Готова ко второму раунду?_

_И ей чудится неприкрытый намек в усмешке и изгибе бровей._

_— Смотря что ты хочешь сделать, — провоцирует она._

_Ей нужно знать. Времени может оказаться меньше, чем они думают. И если Тея может взять не только тренировки, то почему нет. Она приходит к нему, чтобы больше не чувствовать боли, и он показывает, насколько бывает проще, если развернуться и посмотреть на жизнь под другим углом. Так почему бы не изменить и отношение к удовольствию? Знакомые вряд ли поймут их связь, если узнают о ней, но они не узнают. Корто Мальтезе на другом континенте, да и очередь из желающих повидаться не выстраивается. К ее удивлению, Оливер и впрямь отпустил ее, да так, что даже издалека не следит, иначе заметил бы, что она методично лжет ему о своем местонахождении. Тея полностью предоставлена себе, и нет ничего, что сдерживало бы ее сейчас. Так какой смысл цепляться за привычное, если хочешь освободиться от прошлого?_

_— Опасно играешь, — отзывается Малкольм, и она готова дать голову на отсечение, что они думают об одном._

_— Цель оправдывает средства, — подмигивает ему Тея, уже придвигается ближе, когда грудь прошивает внезапная боль._

_Ощущение, будто ее достали мощным электрошокером. Тея вскрикивает и оседает в руках Малкольма: тело колотит мелкая дрожь, пульс частит, стук сердца отдается набатом в ушах. Ее силой выдергивают оттуда, где ей хорошо, забирают фантазии и возвращают в реальность, где для нее одной слишком много проблем. Лига убийц не оставит в покое никого из ее семьи. Тея не хочет уходить от солнца к тьме, но там Оливер, ему она тоже нужна. Тея бросает последний взгляд на игривого Малкольма и закрывает глаза. Корто Мальтезе придется немного подождать._

Она слышит далекий гул машин и противный писк приборов прямо над ухом. 

— Оливер... — тихий голос Малкольма рядом. Слышится звук шагов, замирающий у кровати, Тея ощущает дыхание на руке и падающие на кожу горячие капли. — Тея, — шепчет он. 

Она хочет сказать, что все хорошо, что она не винит его, что знает — он не бросит ее и всегда поддержит, но Тея не может пошевелиться. Она осознает происходящее, но абсолютно не управляет собственным телом; только кончики пальцев покалывает. Ее будто накачали наркотиками и приказали притвориться мертвой так достоверно, будто от этого фарса и впрямь зависит ее жизнь. 

— Все плохо. 

У Оливера чужой, надтреснутый голос. И только этого достаточно, чтобы Тею бросило в дрожь. Оливер никогда не опускает руки, всегда находит выход, но сейчас она слышит в его голосе лишь тоску и безнадежность.

— Нет, Олли, ты не можешь сдаться! — мысленно кричит она, но, до горла не доходит ни звука. — Папочка, разве ты не чувствуешь меня? — она схватила бы Малкольма за плечи и встряхнула, но не в силах сдвинуться с места. — Почему вы оба не слышите, когда нужно?! 

— Я говорил, Ра'с ни перед чем не остановится, и что теперь? Второй мой ребенок умирает из-за твоих упрямства и глупости. 

Голос Малкольма полон боли и ненависти, и Тея, пожалуй, впервые осознает, насколько важна для него. На сердце теплеет, и становится чуть легче дышать. Она ему необходима так же, как он ей. Он отказывается ее терять. Тея чувствует истерику в голосе, сбивчивое дыхание на шее, судорожное прикосновение к ее пальцам: Малкольм практически в панике. 

— Я люблю тебя, папочка, — шепчет она, но никто её не слышит. 

Тея заперта в своем теле и не в состоянии сказать, что еще борется, и будет продолжать бороться, пока к ней не вернутся подвижность или голос. Ей есть, ради кого сражаться. Именно для таких случаев ей и нужна была сила, которую Малкольм ей дал. Она никогда больше не хочет чувствовать себя слабой. И не будет. Вот только немного отдохнет...

_Тея сидит на залитой солнцем террасе, потягивает холодный апельсиновый сок из высокого бокала и наблюдает за Малкольмом. Она уже не пытается разбираться в чувствах, которые к нему испытывает, попросту ныряет в них и барахтается без какой-либо надежды на то, что когда-то будет в состоянии выплыть. Она и папочкой-то его начинает называть, чтобы лишний раз напоминать себе о правилах приличия, но погрязает в пороке еще глубже. Каждое произнесенное «папочка» придает пикантности и без того непростым отношениям и совсем не помогает сдерживаться. Тея даже пытается брать в закусочной по две смены подряд, но тогда приходится переносить тренировки, возникает множество неудобных и ненужных вопросов. Она быстро отказывается от этой идеи и перестает сопротивляться собственным желаниям. В конце концов, умение держать эмоции в узде никогда не было ее сильной стороной._

_Тея учится драться не только мечом, но и отвечать сарказмом на колкости и лестью на оскорбления. Ей нравиться играть с Малкольмом: она изображает кого-то другого, и он всегда улавливает, насколько она фальшивит, учит, как сделать так, чтобы никто поймал. В какие-то моменты кажется, что он пытается из нее вылепить свою копию, но Тея отмахивается от этой мысли: выбор всегда остается за ней._

_— Ты где-то не здесь, — он улыбается и садится в соседнее плетеное кресло._

_— Размышляю о том, что вполне понимаю, почему мама тобой увлеклась, — хмыкает Тея, делая внушительный глоток сока. — Ты и сам это прекрасно знаешь._

_— А будь ты на месте Мойры?.. — он накрывает ее ладонь своей, наклоняется чуть ближе, и Тея инстинктивно сглатывает._

_Малкольм знает, как произвести впечатление. Малкольм знает, как действует на женщин. Малкольм знает, как она к нему относится._

_— Не задавай вопросов, на которые знаешь ответ, — она поворачивается к нему в полоборота, смотрит в глаза и выгибает брови. Взглядом спрашивает: «А что выберешь ты?»_

_Малкольм протягивает руку выше, берет ее за подбородок и слегка поглаживает большим пальцем не разрывая зрительного контакта._

_— По-крупному играешь, девочка. Не боишься?_

_— Я взяла худшее от родителей, — усмехается она._

_Тея тянется к Малкольму, практически ложится на стол и уже почти чувствует прикосновение губ, когда ее снова вытаскивают._

Ей нечем дышать. Нос и уши заливает ледяная вода, похоже, она ее уже и нахлебаться успела. Холод сковывает по рукам и ногам, но Тея хочет жить. Чувствует веревки, тянущие ее на дно, но она ни за что не утонет. Тея зажмуривается и слышит тонкий шепот, который зовет ее по имени. На секунду чудится, что видит лицо Малкольма над толщей воды, и она улыбается. Он не оставит ее, никогда не оставит. Тея зажмуривается, концентрируется, собирая все силы воедино, представляет, что вода твердая, от нее можно оттолкнуться, чтобы прыгнуть, и... выныривает. 

— Я люблю тебя, папочка, — она оказывается в его объятиях, обнимает в ответ и целует. 

Тее плевать одни они или нет, плевать, что могут подумать. Похоже, она только что воскресла из мертвых. Если уж со смертью можно справиться, то с осуждением и неприятием подавно. В конце концов, у всех есть скелеты в шкафу, стоит лишь как следует покопаться, чтобы вытянуть их на свет и закрыть чужие рты. Разумеется, если возникнет необходимость. А пока Тея наслаждается, что их с Малкольмом никто не прерывает. Наконец-то.


End file.
